1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable pumps of the centrifugal type having dual inlets with the pump being supported on a supporting framework and wheels to enable it to be towed behind a tractor and backed into and submerged or partially submerged in the material being pumped with the impeller of the pump being driven from the tractor power take-off in which the hitch and drive shaft have upwardly angulated portions with the hitch including a rigid connection between the upwardly angulated portions and the drive shaft including a universal joint connecting the upwardly angulated portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,614, issued Mar. 5, 1968, discloses a portable centrifugal pump having a dual inlet supported from a wheeled frame and provided with a hitch structure connected to the drawbar of a tractor with the pump impeller being driven by a drive shaft extending to and connected with the tractor power take-off. Other prior U.S. patents illustrating related structure are as follows:
______________________________________ Patent Nos: 2,214,677 Sep. 10, 1940 2,744,465 May 8, 1956 3,008,422 Nov. 14, 1961 3,150,598 Sep. 29, 1964 3,170,646 Feb. 23, 1965 3,779,670 Dec. 18, 1973 3,799,690 Mar. 26, 1974 3,832,093 Aug. 27, 1974. ______________________________________